


Arguement

by Felidae5



Series: Mischievous: mini-series [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jounouchi's an imp, Kaiba Seto needs a vacation from these two, M/M, Mokuba's a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felidae5/pseuds/Felidae5
Summary: And another silly lil' mishap. This time, he asked for it.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: Mischievous: mini-series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833844
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Arguement

_Arguement_

"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
Kaiba Seto huffed.  
Well, not technically _huffed_ , since Kaiba Seto never _huffs_ , but the mute sigh was close enough. Crossing his arms in front of his chest, he snapped,  
"We are going, like it or not!" Twin sets of expressive eyes blinked at him.  
"But you promised, we wouldn't have to", whined Mokuba, every bit the spoiled teenaged terror he was. Jounouchi Katsuya, boisterous blueprint for any cantankerous college scamp in existence, chimed in,  
"Besides, we'd have to wear these stupid monkey suits, and you know how much I hate 'em."  
Kaiba's frown deepened.  
"You are coming with me to the Charity Ball. End of discussion." The other two youths pouted, then a nasty gleam appeared in Mokuba's eye.  
Just for a split-second; if he hadn't chanced looking at his outouto at that very moment, he would have missed it, but so, he caught and recognized the spark for what it was:  
spite.  
A shiver ran down his spine; years of training allowing him to mask it.  
However, between his lover and younger brother there was no hiding even the slightest shift of demeanor. Jou perked up, looked at his boyfriend, then at Mokuba. One blond brow raised quizzically. Mokuba, slate-blue eyes never leaving Seto's, murmured,  
"I'll tell you later."  
And when Jounouchi's grin widened to flash his brilliant white canines, Seto knew he had to check in with his shrink asap.

"It was _your_ idea, o-nii-sama!" chirped Mokuba, sniggering.  
Kaiba merely groaned discreetly. Of _course_ it had been his idea.  
The Charity Ball's collecte was intended for the orphanages all around Domino.  
And in accord with the idea behind it, he had decided it to be a _Costume_ Ball.  
Kami help him, he would never live this down.  
He didn't mind the wings.  
The wings actually looked awesome( _of course_ they did; he had Hanson craft them).  
He could.. _tolerate_ the tail.  
Soft, off-white silk cut shapely to fit his body -fine.  
The boots..his stomach twisted.  
The gloves..why had he not insisted on pockets?  
The wig- what had he ever done to be-  
"Ne, Seto-chan, don't go funny on me. We're almost there", grinned Jounouchi, shaking the golden leash a little that was fixed to the equally pristine bridle. Mokuba nodded, giving his ani a gentle push towards the entry.  
"Jou's right. Your public awaits, Prince of _Unicorns_."

He would _burn_ the wig.  
It's not as if he ever liked rainbows...

_owari_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
No. The BEWD is so overdone, it's no longer funny. Just -go with this.


	2. Double down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippet of sillyness, enjoy.

_Double down_

Kaiba Seto walked into his bedroom.  
Walked out of his bedroom.  
Down the hall, the stairs into the opposite wing and set up camp in the most remote guestroom. Then he dialed *2 on his cell and demanded the locksmith to make an emergency house call.

Meanwhile, Jounouchi was still trying to disentangle the F.A.B.U.L.O.U.S.TM doll from the rich silk ropes he had wrapped all across the bedroom in a less than immaculate version of a giant spider's web.  
His Kinbaku teacher was _so_ going to get an earful....  


°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Got a little tied up with my other stories and wrote this to get the cobwebs... ...I'll see myself out, now.  


For anyone asking what F.A.B.U.L.O.U.S.TM stands for, let's suffice to say it entrails the terms 'automate', 'lubricant', 'uke', 'Seto' and 'bootilicious'. You're welcome.


	3. In return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back with more dumb pranks. This time- but read for yourselves...

_Vl ln return_

"I hate you."  
He smirked.  
"I really, _really_ hate you."  
The smirk widened.  
"And when you're done with that, remember to scrub down the lab with a toothbrush, ne?"  
"Haii, outooou-san", griped Mokuba, as he picked up another one of the nth-thousand tiny metal bulbs from the ball bearing that formerly had rotated the in-house test Duel Arena.  
Seto turned on his heel and left the lab, his white coat flapping behind him.  
He had bet with Mokuba that the construction was not sturdy enough and Mokuba had vowed to pick up the entire mess single-handedly, should anything go awry.  
Clicking his tongue, the brunet removed the twin safety pins from his coat pocket.  
Now to let these disappear...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Yes, Seto can be a compete and utter asshole. But we already knew that, ne? And Mokuba replying "yes, daaaad" is a given.


	4. Sound profile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fluff and stuff and other mishaps...don't let the title confuse you.

_Sound profile_

It had been just their ordinary day out; Jounouchi flaunting his gorgeous, rich boyfriend Kaiba Seto around the place, going so far as to tap into his own meager part-time job earnings to spoil the spoiled CEO rotten(as far as his budget allowed).  
Happening across a matsuri, the couple decided to walk and have a look-see; Jou winning a BEWD plushie at a shooting stand.(That slightly unnerved Kaiba; who had taught the blond to shoot?).  
As they made their way through the small festival, Jou basically sampled every dish from any food stand they came upon, while Kaiba, not wanting to soil his trademarked get-up, stuck to a shot of sake and some °renkon chips.  
Eventually, the brunet grew an appetite and stalked over to an old lady grilling yakitori over a small, traditional iron cast stove. Purchasing a set, he turned to search for his elusive boyfriend, elegantly chewing on his treat. Behind him, the oba-san muttered something, but Kaiba, having spotted his blond beau, payed her no head.  
Jounouchi, standing at the cotton candy stand waiting for his treat, perked up, when he heard the deep voice behind him.  
Smiling, he turned- his jaw dropped.  
Kaiba's trenchcoat was on fire! Given, it was just the smallest corner of the tails, but Jou reacted on instinct.  
Snatching the surprised brunet up, he raced over to a +kingyo-surui stand. Shouting for people to get out of the way, he hefted the now highly alarmed CEO over his head and dumped Kaiba, trenchcoat et all, into the fish-doted, cold water.  
Kaiba flailed, screeched and yowled like a damned soul, even as Jounouchi stared wide-eyed at his thrashing and screaming lover, mumbling,  
"So he really _is_ a kitty-cat..!" 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
..this was inspired by a short video of a cat going full possessed demon child at the vet. For some odd reason, it conjured up the image of a fully dressed, screaming Kaiba Seto thrashing in a fountain. Take a look-see:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UK-q7sxB8oQ

°renkon: lotus root  
+kingyo-surui: Goldfish-scooping; a traditional, very popular festival game. The objective is to scoop up small goldfish with a little paper fan into a bowl. Alternatively, small buoyant balls are also common.


	5. Loop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I stumbled over this years old meme, and here we are. You will hate me for this. Maybe. Also, a little Fourth Wall breaking, because, why not?

_Loop_

He was going to kill him.  
Slowly.  
One bone at a time.  
Scratch that, one single _body cell_ at a time.  
What on earth had he been snorting, when he had agreed to let his boyfriend personalize his ringtone?  
"So you'll know right away who it is," he had purred. Of course, Seto had been too busy reveling in the wandering fingers which had scoped out his chest, traveled down his abs and ghosted across his lap to really object.  
To Jounouchi.  
Installing his _personalized_ ringtone.  
On every single device.  
Kaiba's left eye twitched dangerously, when his phone vibrated and he quenched it before it rang.  
So far, he had gotten three calls, six mails, fourteen tweets and a felt two dozen messages.  
He would kill Jounouchi.  
Slowly.  
Right after he had taken care of that criminally deranged fan of the blond's.  
Fifteen minutes of NyehCat loop was clearly the work of a dangerous lunatic.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
For all those who didn't get the memo:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LYuZHNP8wLg&t=181s


End file.
